


Dave has Gay™ Thoughts

by TheGoodKindOfTrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davekat Week 2016, Father please forgive me for I have sinned, Fluff I think, Fuck okay, Gay, I don't need approval, I'll be good at tagging one day I promise, Karkat doesn't even do anything, M/M, Non-existent Plot, Okay I edited it and now Rosemary is outright said, This Is STUPID, ahhh, love me, no I'm an independent woman, no but please approve, sigh, still barely there though, super ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfTrash/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfTrash
Summary: Just gays being gaysI mean guys;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay buckle up buttercup and get ready for story time with a suave teenage girl because you're in for an even better treat than a rice crispy treat.
> 
> Yeah it's really late and I'm not very good at life so don't get your hopes up.

You're Dave Strider, it's one in the morning, and you're in bed with a space heater. Your smoking hot alien boyfriend to be exact. But you dont complain because you would go to hell and back if it meant you could see his rare but rewarding smiles, be graced with his familiar and cute face every morning, to be allowed to hug his plump frame, hold his hand, bicker back and forth with him and knowing that at the end of each day you can sleep next to him, face in his hair, taking in the scent that is now home to you. 

Jegus fuck, Strider. That was super gay, even for you.

As you think your Gay™ thoughts you decide that now would be as good of a time as any to go over your journey up till now, staring at your favorite heater in all of paradox space.

You think about life on earth, where your only friends, your only family, was John, Jade, and Rose. And they were just people behind a screen. Life wasn't great living with your old banana dick of a bro, but let's not dwell on that too long. Gog knows how long you may mull on that if you let yourself. You think about all those dead Daves and how stoic you were, although you still weren't that better now. But, you know, progress and all that shit Rose likes to talk to you about. She's so persistent in being your free therapist. You think about Davesprite, about Lil' Cal, going god tier, all of your sick rap battles and those crushes you had on your good ol' pals.

Speaking of crushes, thank what whatever omniscient deity existed at this point that you never had the hots for Rose. You don't really have a kink for incest.

And then you think about the meteor. The place you ended up enjoying more than you thought you would. It felt more like home than your apartment ever did. It was the place you felt you matured more as a person. It was where you started to think more about your old situation back on earth. It was were you had the magical cliched first kiss, your first time. It was where you fell in love with the lovable, grumpy, strong Karkat Vantas. And yeah, maybe you had more than a handful of panic attacks and went through long moments of self-hatred and all that good teenage angst, but it was worth it. Because when those three years ended, when the final battle was over and done, after the struggle of coming out to your friends because you didn't feel comfortable just walking loud and proud like power couple Rosemary over there, you had the short troll to run back to. You remember how he supported you when you attempted to talk to Dirk as functioning human, to separate Bro and Dirk in your mind, to move forward. You remember how small you felt before you met him.   

And now look at you. You went from being a scared, insecure, stoic, slightly homophobic young lass standing in his bedroom to someone who was safe, stronger, happier, and now dating and living with a teenage alien. 

You focus back onto said teenage alien, watching him sleep on his side like a baby, like he has ever since the game ended, and you move closer than you already are just to kiss the tip of his head. You drape one of your slender but toned arms as best as you can around him, holding him tight because you were just so happy he there with you, and then you close your eyes. 

 You're Dave Strider, it's two in the morning, and you're in love with a space heater.  

**Author's Note:**

> I have school and it's midnight and I don't know what I'm doing. This didn't even follow the prompt well and now it's a day late but oh well. I just love these little babes so much. Sigh.


End file.
